


Movie Night

by MiniNephthys



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoko falls asleep on Kaito's couch.  Kink Bingo, for the square "sleepy/unconscious."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Movie Night: Horror Edition did not go as planned.

First of all, Aoko was not easily scared. She stared dubiously at the ghosts, laughed at the monsters, and was only a little put on edge by the crazed killers. It might have been a mistake to pick up old, cheesy movies.

Second of all, there was that fish monster movie that had accidentally slipped into his pile of checked-out movies. That had been a disaster. Kaito had hidden under his blanket for half the movie while Aoko laughed and stole his popcorn.

The weirdest, most unplanned thing of all that happened, though, was when Aoko fell asleep on the couch.

Kaito turned his attention from the movie to glance at her. "Oi, Aoko, what do you think of..." Realizing she was asleep, he paused the movie and nudged her. "Aoko." Another nudge. "Hey, Aoko."

Out like a light. It _was_ getting kind of late, at least, so Kaito didn't blame her. Well, she could just sleep on the couch, it wasn't like he was going to drag her to the guest bedroom. She looked pretty comfy there, anyway.

He turned the movie back on, figuring that if she awoke it'd just mean that she got to sleep in a real bed, and she wouldn't mop him for making her miss a movie she'd been so bored by it put her to sleep. Gradually, he realized that he didn't find it much more interesting, and turned his attention back to Aoko.

She was breathing in and out with soft puffs, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Kaito had absolutely no idea why that should be important enough to even notice. She'd leaned back far enough that a bit of skin was visible between her shirt and skirt. Her soft pink lips were slightly parted, and her eyelashes could be seen fluttering against her closed eyes.

Kaito swallowed. He rarely got a chance to see Aoko like this, completely peaceful and content. Usually she was snapping at him, laughing at him, being scared by one of his pranks, or chasing him with a mop. He hadn't seen her this relaxed since they were kids and she'd been the first one to fall asleep at their sleepover. He'd woken up, and stared at her for a little while before waking her up and demanding that they do something fun.

She hit him for that.

Things had changed since they were kids. She wasn't wearing her pajamas, he wasn't awake on accident, and he wasn't planning to jump on top of her. And... she was beautiful now.

Something stirred inside of Kaito. He was really, really hoping it was hunger, and that he just suddenly wanted a sandwich from looking at Aoko's face. When he admitted that it didn't feel anything like hunger, he thought that it might possibly be love.

Being in love with your childhood friend was not a happy proposition for Kaito. It screwed up most of what he was certain of in his life; he had no idea if she felt the same way; the inspector was going to kill him. Why did he have to figure this out-

Oh. No, wait. That feeling wasn't love. It wasn't ruled out yet, but this was more immediate.

...And much, much, much worse.

"Oi. Go away," Kaito grumbled. He glared down at the bulge tenting his pants. It stubbornly refused to disappear. In fact, when he glanced over at Aoko's sleeping form again, he felt it grow a little.

Who got hard over watching their best friends sleep? What kind of perv- okay, Kaito maybe shouldn't say anything too cruel to a group that he was apparently now a part of.

Willing it to go away didn't seem to be working. Kaito sighed, and with one last look at Aoko, slipped off to the nearest bathroom. Leaning against the wall, he slid his pants down and reached into his boxers.

He tried to keep his mind blank, maybe on some woman he didn't know or have to go to school with. But inevitably his thoughts turned to the girl passed out on his couch, chest rising and falling with every breath, an inch of tantalizing skin exposed below her shirt.

Shit. He worked faster, but the thoughts kept coming. What would it be like to kiss those parted lips or touch that stretch of skin or-

Deciding that his fantasies were getting too involved to use on a sleeping person, he forced himself to just focus on her image until he finished. As he cleaned himself off, he decided that he really was going to have to ask her out soon, if only to make this a little less weird.


End file.
